


My love remains

by Nemooooo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemooooo/pseuds/Nemooooo
Summary: 这是一个【锤子受伤 阿根跑去救锤 机器根本拦不住】的故事
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	My love remains

“恳请你让我安静几分钟”root制止了喋喋不休的机器，她第一次这么做。

收音机里播放的还是shaw和root专用的频道，电流的沙沙声，嘀嗒的水声，再也听不见别的。

机器刚刚就是一直在提醒她应该切到和reese联系的频道

但是她现在不想调台，只要shaw还有一丝希望是活着的。

shaw这两天每天都在地铁站骂人，她实在是太气了。

“我不明白为什么机器还让我等。”她嘴里被三明治塞得满满的，像一只饥不择食的仓鼠。

“傻子都知道他就是个该死的恋童癖。”shaw使劲儿捶自己的胸口，险些用一大口牛肉三明治把自己噎死。

“sweetie，你要相信机器的判断。”root给她倒了杯牛奶，顺带帮她拍拍后背。

“我怀疑你是不是把机器玩坏了。”shaw终于喘过气来，她不知道自己是否相信机器的判断，但她知道她百分之一百相信root的判断。这就是为什么她还没把那个该死的恋童癖的脖子拧断。

“今晚还是我去跟。”shaw随意的呼噜了一下自己背心上的面包屑，root已经抽了纸巾想帮她擦干净。

“我可不负责帮你洗衣服。”root忍不住笑起来，shaw大部分时候都冷静的恰似她顶级特工的身份，少部分时候又幼稚的像个刚上幼儿园小孩子。

“回来咱们再好好探讨这个问题。”shaw的心思一门扑在怎么搞定这个号码身上，全无兴致回应root的调侃。

shaw承认了，机器是对的，她不应该莽撞，这家伙远远不只是肖想的那么简单。

shaw是独自追到郊区的仓储基地的，她坚信能个男人一定是把谋害他人拍下的照片胶卷藏在了这里，这就是他们给他定罪的唯一证据。她想的没错，但是她没想到这个男人藏也在这里，机器也没有想到，被大火毁容的男子样貌极难识别，更何况此人有过贩毒背景，会行走与监控的阴影地区，并精于在摄像头下隐藏自己。

shaw撬开仓库们的时候内心还闪烁着一丝小得意，一直以来机器在root面前出尽了风头，黑客信奉机器的指示就像虔诚的教徒可以为上帝献出自己的生命，shaw还以为自己这次终于能显示一下自己的决断偶尔比机器还正确。

但她错了，断电的废弃仓库蒙住了机器的眼睛，特工又惯常不愿意和情敌分享战况。同样经历过枪林弹雨的男人用几乎无声的脚步逼近了shaw，仓库横梁上的雨水滴落到散乱的铁皮上，发出不大不小的响声，足矣让男人的声音彻底隐藏在黑暗中。

当挥舞金属棒球棍的风声呼啸在shaw的耳边时，她才意识到机器说要谨慎是对的。但是已经躲不开了，腰间的手枪被一把抽走，后脑勺结结实实的挨了一棒，手电筒脱手在地上，光柱随着手电筒的滚动不停旋转，shaw觉得自己很眩晕，不知道是光线晃动的还是挨了一棒子的缘故，本来一片黑暗的世界开始疯狂的旋转，但特工的本能另她立即靠住墙没有跌倒，伸出手想按住对方举起手枪的手。她有些后悔自己从来只带一支枪。距离感变得很不准确，视线里的身影分开成三个模糊的身影，她没抓住那男人的手，只是拽住了他的袖口，但幸运女神已经足够仁慈，第一枪偏了一丝，她感觉自己的耳朵开始火辣辣的，世界晃动的更厉害了，脑袋里回荡这巨大的响声。男人恼羞成怒揪住了shaw的外套，把她从唯一让她感到安全的墙壁上拽下来，然后再重重的撞到墙壁上，如此反复，五脏六肺被挤压到一起，然后传出牵引拉扯的疼痛，shaw听见了自己肋骨断开的声音，就像是某日她们俩一起大嚼特嚼的爆米花一样清脆。

shaw用自己最后的力气抓住了男人的手腕，健壮的对手直接把她双脚离地按在了墙面上，喉咙被一只粗糙的手按住，肖感受着窒息感不断吞噬着自己的意识，并不住的想要干呕。  
她用尽了自己的生命力，把鞋尖向着男人的档奋力的踢去。

root的耳机里，又传出一声枪响。

她一直都听着，shaw的耳机有录音功能，电讯号穿透铁皮屋顶送上卫星，走过一条条光缆线路传到那个频道里，肖每次出任务，她都会在地铁站开着一个破旧收音机听着shaw平稳的脚步。

她还一直觉得破收音机很有情调，胜过数字化播放设备。

直到今天，直到平稳的脚步声被巨大撞击声覆盖，直到嘀嗒的水声彻底沦为背景音，直到那一声震耳欲聋的枪响。shaw的喘息，痛呼，挣扎，在她的耳朵里穿透巨大的噪音还是无比清晰，传输过耳蜗另她的听觉神经疯狂颤抖。不，不止听觉，令她的世界都开始颤抖，她的一切。

布满冷汗的手指甚至有那么一丝不合时宜的僵硬，她努力把握着方向盘。机器已经冷静的把车载收音机频道切给了reese，reese已经在告知root自己的地点。

她用颤抖的手指把频道又扭回了那里，嘀嗒的水声，除此，一片寂静。

机器还在喋喋不休，直到交互界面恳请她闭嘴。

她觉得嗓子哽住了什么东西，浑身的筋肉器官都在搐动，脑海里回荡着牙齿碰撞响声，她很想问机器肖到底怎么样了，声带像带着主观情绪一样，不听使唤。

直到她赶到那个仓库，reese先一步躲在门前，root觉得自己颤抖的身体又很争气的变得稳定，心绪像不断绷紧的琴弦却仍被不断波动。

漆黑的走廊里，男人正拖拽一具身体，僵硬的身体摩擦过地面发出沙沙的响声，手臂在拐角处结结实实的剐蹭过散落铁皮的尖锐边缘，黑暗中，谁也看不见那一条鲜红的血迹。

仓库里又有两声枪响，一枪心脏，一枪眉心。root想把那人大卸八块，但她看见双目紧闭，蒙满血迹和灰土的脸颊时，她的手又开始疯狂的颤抖，手枪变得那样沉重以至于脱手掉落在地上，她拼命的呼吸还是感到窒息，眩晕和颤抖让她变得极其低效率，她觉得自己一直很想哭，现在从没流出过的泪水却已经把她淹没，世界如此咸涩。

直到她冰冷的疯狂抖动的指尖，感知到了那一丝微弱的脉搏。那种对可能发生的悲剧的绝望恐惧和得到造物主最好恩赐的激动喜悦之间的转化来的如此戏剧，她觉得自己此生能有的所有生命力和意志力都向外翻涌，如果生命能给予，她愿意付出生命让shaw一直活下去。

大家都避而不谈这件事，reese忙着走街串巷救号码，毫无心情和大家交际，harold和豆豆不在现场，只把这当做一次简单的事故。肖和root也从不谈起这件事。

特工拄着拐杖，吊着胳膊，包着一身的绷带在地铁站玩数独，偶尔逗狗。root把那个破旧的收音机拆开又安上，反复很多次。肖有些理解不了，为什么受伤回来黑客就像是变了一个人一样，一言不发一声不吭，好像自己得罪了她一般。

“从今天开始。”root去了趟便利店回来后，终于开始和肖说话，她把一袋子食物放到了桌子面前，里面有牛肉三明治，还有米饭，沙拉之类的肖永远不吃的东西。

“你必须健康饮食。”正常来说肖一定会顶回去，她会大声说sameen shaw永不吃兔子菜。但她此刻有点儿怂，或者说有点儿高兴，她真的担心黑客以后永远不理自己，一个二轴永不知道如何处理这些家庭政治问题。

于是特工用仅剩下的一只手狼吞虎咽的吃东西，吃三明治，也吃了很多沙拉，她觉得还挺好吃，也不是特别难以接受。最主要是的，那家伙一直僵滞的神情终于开始融化，渐渐又变得那样的温暖可感，shaw觉得安心了许多，她甚至不敢正眼盯着黑客看，生怕自己一个眼神吓得黑客又变得冷冰冰。索性借着喝牛奶的机会用余光使劲儿掠夺着那个家伙略显憔悴的笑容。

root永远不会告诉shaw，有那么半小时，root觉得自己已经失去了所有东西，那让她的灵魂一路破碎，无法拾获，但上天还是仁慈的给予她恩赐，让她还有机会拥抱世界，所以她缓缓的捡起那些散落一地，稍微用力就会被碾成粉末随风飘散的灵魂碎片，轻轻的努力的拼合自己。

她看见shaw突然停下来用一只手往自己领子上挂了一块餐巾，乖巧的像幼儿园的小孩子。转眼又开始专心致志的狼吞虎咽。

世界还是如此的静好。


End file.
